A Segunda Geração
by Mary Wood
Summary: Depois de 18 anos da queda do Lorde das Trevas alunos novos entram em Hogwarts. Lanna Weasley, Tomy Potter, Maximus Malfoy e muitos outros...É a segunda geração chegando em Hogwarts, e como diz o ditado 'Tal pai, tal filho', isso promete muita confusão.
1. Prólogo: O depois do depois

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos os personagens da saga Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e sua infinita inteligência, sabedoria e blá blá blá...

* * *

_**Prólogo:O depois do depois...**_

Ouviu-se barulhos de cartas caindo no hall. Era o correio matinal, como sempre pontual. Era assim que os donos daquela casa gostavam de ser. Pontuais. Perfeitos.

- Eduard vá pegar as cartas - disse uma voz grave vinda da cozinha.

- Espera - gritou a voz de um garoto, vinda do andar de cima.

- Vá agora ou fica sem café da manhã! - gritou o homem que estava na cozinha.

Passos na escada correndo. Uma voz de um garoto que não tinha mais que onze anos xingando alto e logo depois a porta da cozinha se abrindo.

Um garoto de cabelos louros entrou na cozinha e bateu a porta atrás logo que entrou. Entregou as cartas para seu pai. O homem, louro, bigode de escovinha e um princípio de careca no meio do crânio pegou as cartas. Foi colocando uma por uma as contas e propagandas em cima da mesa, até que segurou um envelope pardo, escrito em letras verdes.

O homem ficou congelado por um tempo. Ele reconhecia aquele envelope, claro que conhecia é óbvio. Mas aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ele, não com Eduard, seu filho.

Nesse momento uma mulher entrou na cozinha e o fitou com cara de desconfiada.

* * *

Um garoto estava sentado nas escadas de frente para a porta de entrada de uma bela casa senhorial. A casa era enorme, e pelo jeito gente muito rica morava ali. Tinha um ar imponente e belos jardins. 

- Tomy, vem jantar!

- Já vou mamãe! - disse o garoto.

- Thomas você vem agora.

Tomy odiava quando ela o chamava assim. Mas se ela o chamava pelo nome era porque estava ficando enfurecida. E toda comunidade bruxa conhecia o temperamento de sua mãe para saber que ela não deveria ser contrariada à uma hora dessas, estando preocupada pelo atraso de seu pai.

- Estou indo. - disse o garoto resmungando, e subiu as escadas em direção a casa.

Tomy lavou as mãos e vinha em direção a sala de jantar, quando ouviu um estalo vindo da sala de estar. Correu até lá.

- Papai! - exclamou o garoto, e pulou em cima do homem com aparência cansada que tinha acabado de aparatar na sala.

- Você quer me matar Tomy? - disse o homem. Ele era alto, forte, tinha cabelos negros totalmente desarrumados sobre sua cabeça e olhos vivamente verdes.

- Não, só estava com saudades. E ainda mais, você não morre, você é _Harry Potter _!

O homem sorriu. Era incrível como todos ainda o julgavam, mesmo depois de tanto tempo da queda de Voldemort. Até seu filho o julgava assim, como o _Imortal Salvador do Mundo Harry Potter._

- Não me julgue assim Tomy. Já te disse que não é assim que funciona. - e olhou seriamente para o filho. - Agora me diz, cadê sua mãe?

- Harry James Potter, isso são horas?

Uma mulher acabara de entrar na sala. Era alta, tinhas sardas no rosto e cabelo ruivo, que nesse momento estava no mesmo tom de seu rosto. Tinha olhos verdes que estavam com um brilho mortal.

- Gina desculpe o atraso. Nós encontramos o paradeiro de um dos Malfoy.

- E por isso você está três horas atrasado?

Harry olhou no relógio. Eram nove horas. Ele estremeceu.

- Gina pelo amor de Merlim, eu sou chefe do Departamento dos Aurors do Ministério! Quando acontece uma emergência dessas eu preciso estar presente! - e foi chegando mais perto da esposa.

Gina olhou profundamente naqueles olhos verdes. É incrível como ela parecia a Sra. Weasley naqueles momentos.

- Tudo bem, vamos jantar.

Harry deu um sorriso. Estava cansado, precisava disso.

- Papai chegou minha carta de Hogwarts! - o garoto estava com um envelope na mão, sorrindo abertamente.

- Sério? Nossa que máximo Tomy! Então Gina marque para irmos ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais!

* * *

O jogo havia acabado. Sete vassouras pousavam abaixo de uma das balizas, comemorando muito. Tinham conseguido. Eram Campeões Europeus de quadribol. Vários repórteres iam se aglomerando em volta dos sete jogadores com vestes laranja vivo. Os seguranças, que trajavam vestes vermelho sangue os afastaram para dar passagem aos jogadores. Os repórteres procuravam qualquer brecha para conseguirem uma palavra de qualquer um deles, mas era visível que o mais assediado era o goleiro. 

- Sr Weasley, por favor, uma palavra.

- O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre sua nova manobra de defesa Sr. Weasley?

- Já tem algum nome para aquela manobra? Ela garantiu o campeonato!

Era sempre assim, acabava o jogo e milhares daqueles repórteres irritantes vinham para cima. Ronald Weasley só queria sair daquele campo e descansar. Mas quando entrou no corredor...

- Papai, papai, papai!

Uma garotinha de cabelos enrolados cor de caju vinha em sua direção. Rony sorriu, feliz ao vê-la. Abaixou para ficar de sua altura (ele era INCRÍVELMENTE alto, como sempre muito acima da média de altura normal.).

- Oi princesa. - ele deu um beijo na bochecha da garota e a abraçou.

Ela usava um boné laranja vivo e as vestes laranja do seu time, os Cannons, com o numero um e escrito Weasley nas costas. A garota sorria abertamente.

- Foi incrível! Qual nome você dará a essa papai?

- Uhn deixe-me pensar... - ele fez uma cara ridícula de quem tentava ter uma idéia, Rony nunca conseguira fazer isso direito, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. - Vai se chamar Defesa da Princesa, pra você. - e sorriu para a garotinha.

- Papai chegou minha carta de Hogwarts! - a garotinha sorria feliz.

-Que bom Lanna! Vamos marcar para comprar seus materiais então!

Naquele momento, uma mulher morena com longos cabelos cacheados entrava no corredor, com o rosto lívido e os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Ronald Weasley, da próxima vez que você ficar pendurado pelos pés em uma vassoura a quinze metros do chão eu juro que fico viúva assassinando meu próprio marido!

Ele não sabia se ria ou se chorava. As palavras não se formavam em sua cabeça. Só conseguiu dizer...

- Também te amo, Hermione.

Chegou perto da esposa e lhe deu um beijo. Ela parecia bem mais calma agora, mas ainda sim estava com raiva da loucura que o marido havia feito mais cedo. _"Aonde já se viu uma manobra daquelas?..."_

- Sabe, vocês realmente sabem ser nojentos. - disse a garotinha, Lanna, que estava observando o beijo dos pais. Eles se viraram e olharam para ela. Riram.

* * *

Os Potter jantavam calmamente. Harry gostava dos momentos que tinha para passar com a família. Agora eram raros e ele se culpava por isso. 

Ele comia e observava Tomy comer. Era incrível como ele se parecia com ele quando era criança. Não fisicamente, mas o jeito com que falava e comia, por exemplo.

Mas fisicamente ele era uma mistura que o deixava "uma gracinha", como sempre repetia a avó do garoto, Molly Weasley.

Era meio alto, magricela como Harry era, tinha os cabelos em um tom de ruivo, mas não tanto quanto os dos Weasley, um vermelho mais escuro. Os cabelos vinham até mais ou menos à altura da bochecha, lisos e escorridos como o de Gina, mas extremamente bagunçados como os de Harry. Tinha os traços do rosto muito parecidos com Gina, eram leves os traços, porém não tinha as mesmas sardas da mãe. Os olhos eram impressionantemente verdes vivo, como os do pai. Era um belo garoto.

Todos jantavam calmamente até que a campainha tocou. Harry levantou a cabeça, quando viu Dobby passar correndo pela mesa.

- Pode deixar Dobby, eu atendo.

Os olhos do elfo brilharam. Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sim, Harry Potter, meu senhor. - e se afastou para a cozinha novamente. Era um ótimo elfo doméstico, o Dobby.

Harry foi até a porta. Era muito tarde para alguém visitá-lo. Apertou a varinha no bolso e abriu a porta calmamente. Harry poderia ter desmaiado de susto pelo o que viu, mas esse mesmo susto o manteve em pé. Só conseguiu juntar quatro letras, e mal formar uma palavra...

- Duda?

* * *

**N/A:** Oi todo mundo... 

Bom tá ai minha segunda FanFiction...bom, na verdade eu quero esclarecer umas coisas...

**1-** Essa fic **NÃO** é continuação de _"Visão sonserina"_ até porque eu ainda não terminei de escreve-la...

**2-** A fic tem apenas 3 capítulos prontos, e embora e já saiba mais ou menos a história, to muuuuuito bloqueada pra escrever ela, por isso to postando, pra ter sugestões, então por favor...

**_MANDEM REVIEWS!_**

Reviews com sugestões de continuidade para ela, ou apenas de idéias ou apoio...e obrigada antecipadamente...

Bom é isso, beijos a todos,mandem reviews se gostarem ou não, e se tiver com tempo, leia minha outra fic, Visão Sonserina...

fuiz...

**By: Mary xD**


	2. Mais um Sangue Ruim

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

_**

* * *

Mais um Sangue Ruim **_

Rony abriu a porta da bela casa com dificuldade. _"Hermione podia ajudar às vezes..." _mas ele sabia que Hermione ainda estava demasiadamente irritada com sua manobra e queria puni-lo.

Entrou com dificuldade em casa segurando um monte de vestes laranja-vivo que eram Lanna, a filha do casal. Subiu e colocou a garotinha em sua cama. Rony parou por um momento antes de sair do quarto e observou tudo em sua volta.

Lanna era como ele, vidrada em quadribol, para a morte de Hermione é claro. _"Isso é tudo culpa sua Ronald" _ela vivia repetindo. O quarto da garota era todo decorado em laranja, e tinha pôsteres para todo o lado, onde os jogadores marcavam gols em altas balizas. O rosto que mais aparecia era o do próprio Rony, em réplica de suas defesas mais famosas.

Mas Lanna também tinha seu lado de Hermione. Irritava-se por qualquer coisa e era extremamente inteligente. Tinha uma enorme vontade de aprender, e seu maior sonho era o dia em que ela iria para Hogwarts.

Ela era realmente uma mistura dos dois. Em todos os aspectos.

Tinha o cabelo enrolado, como o de Hermione. Porém eles não eram no tom de vermelho-vivo como os de Rony. Seu cabelo era num tom vermelho bem escuro. Seu rosto, não tinha sardas como os Weasleys. Ela era alta para sua idade (o que fazia Tomy se irritar facilmente quando o assunto era altura).

Rony saiu do quarto rindo de si mesmo. De como não conseguiu imaginar nada disso nos seus tempos de Hogwarts, quando ele simplesmente se contentava em irritar Hermione e se aventurar com Harry.

Chegou na sala novamente e viu Hermione com um pergaminho na mão.

- Carta? - ele perguntou se jogando no sofá.

- Sim, da sua mãe. Ela quer que vamos almoçar n'A Toca domingo. Parece que Harry e Gina também vão.

- E então, vamos?

- Claro. - ela disse, guardando o pergaminho e se dirigindo para as escadas, sem nem olhar para Rony.

O homem se levantou de um pulo no sofá e chegou em sua esposa.

- Você não está zangada comigo, está? - ele perguntou com cara de _eu-sou-inocente-me-desculpe-se-te-irritei._

Ela o encarou por um momento. Ela não estava mais irritada, mas não queria que Rony percebesse isso. Mas foi tarde de mais...

- É claro que não está - disse ele olhando em seus olhos e a beijando.

* * *

Dudley Dursley estava parado na soleira da porta. Quando Harry a abriu, percebeu-se o tom de branco que atingiu o rosto do homem. 

- Duda? - ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Harry - disse o outro, nervoso - eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Qual o problema? - Harry não conseguia pensar em nada, estava surpreso demais para isso.

Duda termia um pouco na soleira da porta. Ele estava extremamente pálido e parecia suar muito. Harry então se deu conta de que eles estavam parados ali há alguns minutos, em pé na porta.

- Eh... Me desculpe, entre – e fez sinal para o primo entrar.

Duda entrou meio incerto. Harry fez sinal e ele o seguiu até a sala de estar, onde se sentaram em poltronas, um de frente para o outro. Harry fitou o primo preocupado. O que Duda faria ali depois de tanto tempo? Já faziam mais de dez anos que não se viam, a última vez que se encontraram foi em um supermercado trouxa onde houve um incidente e Harry teve que apagar umas memórias... E agora Duda estava ali, de frente para ele. Ao contrário de Harry, Duda mudara bastante, estava com a aparência bastante cansada e já aparentava ser bem mais velho do que era.

- Em que posso ajudar Duda? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – disse  
Harry meio incerto

- É aconteceu... Acho que não tão grave se fosse com você, mas comigo...

- Fale logo homem! – Harry começava a perder a paciência

- Olhe isso – disse Duda, entregando a Harry um envelope pardo. Harry pegou e leu o nome do destinatário. Não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso ao ver o nome ali escrito naquele pergaminho que ele tão bem conhecia.

- É de seu filho...?

- Sim. Você tem que me ajudar, não sei o que fazer. Por mim ele não iria, mas minha esposa...

Harry sorriu ainda mais.

- O que posso fazer por você?

- Eu preciso saber onde comprar certas... Coisas, e como agir a partir de agora.

- Tudo bem Duda. Eu vou tomar algumas providências e mando uma coruja pra você assim que terminar.

- Coruja? Não é mais fácil telefo...

- Não Duda, minha coruja ficará feliz em te entregar um envelope – Harry sorria de lado a lado.

- Certo então, - Duda foi se levantando – Eu vou indo... E... Bem... Obrigado.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry levando o primo até a porta novamente, abriu o portal e Duda foi saindo, mas antes que ele saísse por completo – Ah, e Duda... Parabéns – ele não podia deixar de dizer aquilo. Duda olhou para ele com cara de desgosto, subiu no carro e foi embora cantando pneus. Gina veio pelo hall com a expressão intrigada.

- Quem era?

- Gina você não vai acreditar... – e Harry fechou a porta da casa, voltando para seu jantar.

* * *

Depois de três clarões e pequenas explosões seguidas na lareira os Potter chegaram na sala da Toca. Gina começou a bater freneticamente a roupa de Tomy, enquanto a Senhora Weasley entrava na sala. Assim que viu Tomy veio pra cima do garoto, apertando suas bochechas. 

- Oh o fofinho da vovó!

- Ah vó por Merlim! – disse o garoto se desviando – Eu não tenho mais cinco anos de idade! – ele falou indo em direção a cozinha. Todos caíram na gargalhada. – A Lanna já chegou? – perguntou o garoto enquanto os outros chegavam a mesa.

- Ainda não... Eles devem estar chegando Tomy...

- E o tio Fred e o tio Jorge, eles vão vir?

- Sim, pelo menos disseram que viriam...

Tomy deu um pequeno sorriso que apenas Harry viu e entendeu. Ele adorava brincar com os gêmeos, ou melhor, adorava aprontar com os gêmeos. Antes que qualquer outro pudesse dar uma palavra ouviu-se mais explosões vindas da sala. Logo Lanna veio correndo para a cozinha, seguida de Rony e Hermione.

- Olá tio Harry, oi tia Gina – e sem nem ao menos hesitar foi até Tomy e os dois já saíram correndo para o quintal.

- Olá Harry, Gina – disse Hermione sentando-se a mesa – Como vão as coisas?

- Bem – disse Harry sorrindo – Rony, meus parabéns pelo campeonato! – ele falou animado

- Obrigado – disse o outro sorrindo abertamente – mas quase que não sobrevivo pra contar a história...

- É fiquei sabendo de uma manobra arriscada que você fez... – falou Gina um pouco reprovadora

- Ah! Mas aquilo foi fácil... O problema foi a Mione que quase me mata por eu ter ficado pendurado a quinze metros do chão pelos pés! – e dizendo isso, todos no local riram, inclusive Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de ser uma escritora de fics eu sou uma leitora de fics. Logo, sei como é esperar por mais um capítulo... Então, como sou uma escritora boazinha, atendendo a milhares de alguns pedidos, postei o capitulo dois logo um dia depois do um... 

Mas tipo, me entendam... Minha prioridade é Visão Sonserina, se eu não finalizar aquilo logo o pessoal que lê ela me mata... maaaaas prometo atualizar aqui sempre que der xD

...bjoz enormes pra todos que Lêem isso aqui...

* * *

_**Thanks:**_

**Taty:** _Pode ter certeza de que se eu posto uma fic aqui é porque vou com ela até o fim... E eu nunca desisto do que começo xD AH! Todas as minhas fic's são meio misteriosas... Acho que é mania minha! O povo da Visão Sonserina quase me matou por isso, maaaaaaaas logo tudo esclarece-se, afinal, sou má sim, mas não perversa xD Continue lendo e mandando reviews, brigadão e bjoz pra ti!_

**Mint:** _Aew aew! Tah ai tah ai! AHA AHA AHA! mwaheuehaueahuahaeuhe uma review nunca enche o saco moça xD tomara que goste do cap e continue mandando reviews!bjaum e brigada pela outra xD_

**Michelle Granger:** _Brigada pelos elogios e tá ai mais um cap. Quanto aos cap's curtinhos, isso é outra mania minha! Me sorry... Brigada msmo pela review e beijão pra você!_

**Anna:** _Oieeeeeeeeeee! Que bom que você gostou Anna! Poxa, eu faço essas fics por vcs mesmo, e meu, sei lá cara, brigada por tudo pra vc! Por tudo que vc já fez pela outra fic, comentando e mandando reviews e talz, brigada msmo! muuuuuuuuuuuitos beijos pra você, adoreeeeeeei tua fic, e continue "reviewzando"! Ah e acredite, você não foi a primeira a pedir a Sarah pra essa fic...e eu até poria ela aqui sem problemas, maaaaaaaaas como eu estou escrevendo já a segunda fase de Visão Sonserina poderia atrapalhar, entào é melhor deixar ela só lá mesmo xD!_

Bom galera, é isso... Leiam Visão Sonserina se puderem e please, NUNCA PAREM DE MANDAR REVIEWS!

_**By: Mary**_


	3. Almoço e A Toca

**_Harry Potter © tya Jow _**

****

**_

* * *

Almoço e A Toca_**

Alta, cabelos excessivamente loiros e olhos azuis, Elizabeth Dursley olhava furiosamente pra Duda.

- Nem pense nisso Dudley. Meu filho vai sim!

- Ele também é meu filho – disse o homem mal humorado – Elizabeth, eles são anormais... Experiência própria, eu já lidei com isso antes...

- Eu não quero saber Dudley. Ele vai e ponto.

* * *

Hermione e Rony estavam pasmos. O queixo de Rony ligeiramente caído, Hermione com a conhecida expressão pensativa.

- É inacreditável – falou Rony depois de um tempo sem conseguir nem pensar direito.

- Ele está pagando por todo o mal que fizeram a você Harry... – disse a senhora Weasley que ouvia a conversa deles

- É... Ele está desesperado, vocês tinham que ver só a cara dele – comentou Harry, sorrindo um pouco.

- Então, o filho de Duda Dursley é um bruxo – concluiu Hermione, depois de um bom tempo pensativa.

- Pois é – concordou Gina que estava com a expressão um pouco pensativa também

A porta da cozinha se abriu com um pouco de violência e Tomy e Lanna entraram, seguidos logo por Arthur Weasley que vinha animado. Logo se ouviram mais explosões na lareira e vozes vindo da sala.

Fred entrou na cozinha seguido de Angelina e duas garotas de aproximadamente quinze anos. Altas, cabelos cor de fogo como todos os Weasleys, olhos extremamente azuis e corpos bem definidos, eram idênticas até a ultima sarda.

- Olá pessoal – disse uma delas

- É um prazer reencontrar tão bela família – disse a outra, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Anne, Julia! – gritaram em uníssono Tomy e Lanna.

- Oooooooooooh! Julia veja se não é meu priminho mais fofo – disse Anne chegando no garoto e apertando suas bochechas como à senhora Weasley.

- Olha! E aqui está a nossa linda priminha – Julia chegou em Lanna e apertou as bochechas dela. Todos caíram na risada e logo depois se cumprimentaram.

Quando ainda se cumprimentava, mais algumas pequenas explosões e Jorge entrou na sala com Katie e dois garotos, também de quinze anos aproximadamente. Como todos os Weasleys, intensamente ruivos, não tão altos, olhos verdes e bastante fortes, também idênticos até a ultima sarda.

- Ah! Agora só falta o Percy – disse à senhora Weasley depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Adan, Jack! Venham aqui! – gritou Julia lá do quintal, e logo os primos estavam reunidos, conversando animadamente lá fora.

Uma mesa enorme estava formada no quintal da Toca. A família toda estava ali sentada, já pronta para o almoço, quando saíram de dentro de casa Percy, Penelope e o filho deles Phillip, cheios de fagulhas nas vestes que eram conseqüência da viagem com o Pó de Flu. Phillip tinha agora dezesseis anos, era mais baixo que Adan e Jack e bastante magricela, tinha os olhos castanhos claro.

- Desculpe mamãe, me atrasei no Ministério – disse Percy sentando-se a mesa, logo acompanhado pela mulher e filho. Os quatro gêmeos, Tomy e Lanna sorriram maliciosamente ao ver o primo.

- Olha, aqui está nosso almofadinha preferido – disse Adan baixo, apenas os primos ali ouviram.

* * *

- Falem logo, eu estou perdendo um capítulo inédito do Exterminador Alien!

- Calma Eduard, é um assunto sério...

- O meu desenho animado preferido é um assunto sério!

- Certo silêncio – a têmpora de Duda era visível e ele estava muito vermelho – Eduard, você lembra daquele meu primo, Harry Potter?

- Um esquisito que você diz pra eu nunca dizer o nome? Lembro.

- Pois é... O motivo pelo qual eu nunca falo dele é porque ele é... Ele é... Ele é um bruxo!

O garoto pareceu não entender por alguns instantes, até que seu rosto se formou em uma expressão cômica – Bruxos não existem papai, você mesmo sempre disse isso.

- Existem. E você precisa acreditar nisso Eduard – disse Elizabeth

- Mas por que isso agora? – o garoto tinha a expressão confusa

- Por que... É que... Eduard... Você... – Duda não encontrava as palavras

- Você é um bruxo Eduard – disse Elizabeth, pegando a carta da escola e colocando nas mãos do garoto. Ele leu a carta e pareceu entender tudo. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, olhou intrigado para Duda que tinha cara de derrotado.

- Meu avô já sabe disso? – disse Eduard.

* * *

Todos estavam na sala tomando chocolate quente. O frio tinha apertado um pouco com as contínuas chuvas de verão. Os adultos estavam sentados nas poltronas e sofás e as crianças estavam no tapete. Anne estava com Tomy no colo e Lanna estava deitada nas pernas de Jack. Adan e Julia estavam esquentando salsichas na lareira.

Percy levantou-se e se despediu de todos, jogou Pó de Flu na lareira e foi embora com Penelope e Phillip. Rony levantou e pegou Lanna no colo, a garota quase dormindo. Todos se levantaram para se despedir.

- Então nos vemos na sexta para comprar os materiais – Gina falou, já chegando na lareira para ir embora.

- Sim, estaremos lá! – respondeu Hermione

- Bom, então tchau para todos – e com uma explosão verde Harry, Tomy e Gina desapareceram, logo seguidos por Rony, Hermione e Lanna.

* * *

Duda tirou a carta da perna da coruja com dificuldade, abriu o envelope e leu.

Ali estavam as coordenadas para um bar, onde deveria encontrar com Harry. Sexta Feira era o dia. O dia em que ele definitivamente entraria para o mundo que durante tanto tempo repudiou.

* * *

**N/A:** _eu sow uma autora extremamente boazinha..._

_Mas já avisando q nem sei mais quando atualizo essa aki...tenho q adiantar VS sinaum me matam o.o_

_Maaaaaaaaas assim q tiver mais um cap pronto eu posto, promisse xD

* * *

_

**_Thanks for:_**

**line:** Sim, Lucius e Draco estão foragidos já há muuuuuuuitos anos e agora, bom, leia e verás xD brigadinha a review e continue lendo e mandando! bjox pra ti

**Miss Jane Poltergeist:** Bigada pelos elogios...e sim sim Lanna eh mto fofa xD...e sim sim, Duda tem um filho bruxo xD heuehaueuhaeu moça esperta, valeu pelas reviews e please, continue lendo e mandando! bjux

**aNGeLa.xD:** Obrigada por tooooooodos os elogios, embora eu não me axe merecedora de todos eles... E tipo, prometo atualizar sempre que der! Continue lendo e "reviewzando"...bjoooooooooooz moxa

**Anna:** xD xD xD acho que já expliquei tudo por msn né? entom, só continue lendo e verás xDDDD nha eu já disse pra vc o q tinha que dizer por msn, entom, bjooooooooooooows e continue mandando reviews xD

**Maya:** Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler minhas fic's! Tá ai o cap, e prometo atualizar sempre que der xD Continue lendo e mandando reviews moça...bjoins

**Bruna:** Miiiiiiiinha beta sumiiiiiiiiiiiiida \o\ pessoas, pra quem naum sabe a Bruna é a beta de Visão Sonserina! Ou moça sumiu do msn é? apareceeeeeeeee! tipo, eu quero levar ela um pouco adiante ai eu vejo a coisa de betar xD mas nossa prioridade tem que ser VS ainda moça! Bjoooooooooz enormement grandes pra vc!

**Alicia Black:** Moça, leia a fic que vc entende xD É que eu sou meio confusa mesmo, quem le Visão Sonserina sabe o quanto xD Brigada pelos elogios e continue lendo e reviewzando xD bjooooooows

* * *

_nha e só mais uma coisa..._

_Tipo, tentem me entender... Embora ainda não esteja toda postada eu já tenho Visão Sonserina toda pronta e já to começando a escrever a segunda fase. Ai tipo assim, se eu por a Sarah e o Draco aqui, atrapalharia a continuação dela lá... entooooooom acho melhor não misturar as duas, e prometo que assim que terminar a VS eu posto logo a segunda fase, ai ninguem fica com saudade deles xD_

_****_

_**bjoz By Mary, com sono**_


	4. Compras, Reencontros, Beco Diagonal

**Compras, Reencontros, Beco Diagonal.**

Quando Duda entrou no bar onde Harry havia marcado ele teve mais certeza ainda de que não queria estar lá. O lugar era bastante escuro e pessoas de todos os tipos estavam ali. A maioria mal encarada e com roupas estranhas, alguns empunhando varinhas.

Eduard estava com o olhar vidrado e Elizabeth estava um pouco apreensiva. Quando ela olhou no rosto do marido viu que ele estava aterrorizado.

Logo que eles acabaram de adentrar no bar um homem veio até eles.

- Senhor e senhora Dursley?

- Sim - disse Elizabeth incerta

- Por aqui, por favor.

Eles andaram com o homem até um corredor onde havia várias portas de ambos os lados das paredes. Ele abriu uma porta à esquerda e sinalizou para que entrassem.

Os Dursley entraram em uma sala já ocupada por alguns bruxos que estavam sentados em uma mesa no centro da pequena sala.

- Obrigado Tom, pode ir agora - disse Harry fechando a porta - Como vai Duda?

- Indo...

- Bem, você deve se lembrar pelo menos vagamente deles, esses são meus amigos Rony e Hermione Weasley, e essa é minha esposa Gina.

- Ah sim... Essa é minha esposa, Elizabeth. E Eduard, meu filho. – Harry sorriu para eles. Duda parecia ter engolido muito rapidamente um vidro de Poção Polissuco.

- Acho que podemos ir então. – Disse finalmente Harry, depois de alguns segundos tensos de silencio.

Todos se levantaram, Rony colocou uma capa preta e subiu um capuz que lhe cobriu o rosto. Duda ficou um tempo se perguntando o porque de bruxos serem tão esquisitos.

Saíram pelo bar e entraram em um pátio ao fundo.

O simples fato de Harry puxar a varinha do bolso quase fez Duda desmaiar, os olhos de Eduard brilhavam.

Quando o arco para o Beco Diagonal se abriu todos o atravessaram, mas os Dursley continuaram parados. Olharam por um tempo extasiados até que Eduard atravessou meio incerto.

Duda e Elizabeth atravessaram logo depois, Eduard ainda estava sem palavras.

- Tudo é tão... Mágico! – ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

Harry apenas sorriu.

- Por aqui – ele disse já voltando a caminhar, e os Dursley o seguiram.

Trocaram o dinheiro de Duda por dinheiro bruxo e seguiram para comprar materiais. Compraram todos os livros na Floreios e Borrões, materiais de poções e tudo mais que havia na lista. Agora só faltavam as vestes e as varinhas. Quando eles iam saindo da loja de produtos de poções duas crianças totalmente escondidas pelos sorvetes que carregavam correram em sua direção.

- Lanna eu não disse que não era pra você tomar muito sorvete! Agora você só vai ter fome de novo no banquete de Hogwarts! – ralhou Hermione

- Thomas Potter o que eu disse a você sobre tomar sorv...

- Mamãe foi o tio Fred que insistiu pra que a gente tomasse sorvete... Eles estão vendendo agora lá na loja! – Gina bufou, mas pareceu escutar o que o filho disse e logo fez uma careta.

- Só espero que não tenha nada de suspeito nesse sorvete – concluiu a ruiva

- Não tem... Nós testamos na Marie antes – Lanna disse com cara de falsa inocência

- Marie? Neville e Luna estão aqui também? – perguntou Rony com a voz baixa.

- Estão sim papai. Eles estão comprando as vestes.

- Então vamos pra lá também, venham – Harry foi guiando o grupo.

Chegaram na loja e logo encontraram com Luna e Neville. Eles estavam parados em frente a um banquinho onde uma menina de cabelos escorridos e loiros era rodeada por uma fita métrica que tirava suas medidas furiosamente.

- Oh queridos subam ai – conjurou mais três banquinhos – já vou tirando suas medidas – três fitas métricas medindo furiosamente enquanto a quarta que já trabalhava quando chegaram caiu no chão.

Tomy e Lanna pareceram não gostar muito da fita medindo-os com aqueles movimentos irritantemente rápidos, já Eduard parecia simplesmente fascinado com aquele mínimo de magia que havia conhecido até agora.

Harry e todo o seu grupo se aproximaram de Neville e Luna, que pareciam feliz em vê-los.

- Luna, Neville, como vão? – Disse Harry, enquanto todos se cumprimentavam. – Ah, vocês ainda não se conhecem... Duda, Elizabeth, esses são Neville e Luna Longbotton, amigos de longa data, Neville e Luna, esse é meu primo Duda e sua esposa Elizabeth.

Os Dursley apenas acenaram com a cabeça. Elizabeth parecia perder o fôlego com tudo aquilo, e Duda, mal humorado como sempre.

Logo acabaram as medições, e em alguns minutos as vestes das quatro crianças estavam prontas. Saíram da loja, conversavam animadamente.

- A loja de produtos para Herbologia anda muito bem, Gina... Com a falta de uma antes aqui no Beco, a clientela fica realmente grande... – Dizia Neville a uma Gina realmente interessada – E a Luna anda se divertindo pesquisando sobre "Nabos Venenosos Finlandeses", e claro, ajudando seu pai em algumas matérias pr'O Pasquim...

Estavam então todos na porta da loja do Senhor Olivaras. Ao ler o letreiro, Duda sentiu um calafrio estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo. Esse era o ultimo – e mais importante – artefato que compraria para Eduard aquele dia. Se saísse daquela loja com uma varinha mágica, não haveria mais volta. Ele olhou quase que suplicante para Elizabeth, que se manteve em uma expressão dura, logo tirando todas as esperanças do marido.

Entraram lentamente, e todos já contaminados com o "clima" da loja, mantiveram-se em silencio.

- Senhor e senhora Potter, senhor e senhora Weasley, senhor e senhora Longbotton... Achei que não viriam mais... – Ouviu-se a voz misteriosa do velho conhecido dono da loja. O Senhor Olivaras veio caminhando com seu jeito estranho até eles. Seus olhos pareciam mais azuis do que nunca, e sua expressão mais misteriosa... Ele dava arrepios em Harry, sem duvidas. Desde aquele dia há 25 anos em que comprara a varinha que selaria seu destino, Harry sempre teve uma impressão estranha do senhor ali. – E temos aqui um filho de trouxas, certo? – Disse o velho olhando Eduard, e logo depois, olhando os Dursley, concluiu – É claro... Bem, bem, vejamos... Quatro varinhas, quatro varinhas que vão trazer muitas historias para se contar... Isso é óbvio, se esses jovenzinhos aqui tiverem o mesmo potencial mágico de seus pais... Claro que sem contar o mocinho ali – os olhos azuis atravessaram Eduard – Pois bem.

O velho se perdeu em suas prateleiras a procura de varinhas, e logo voltou com uma pilha delas, que foi experimentando nos quatro ali.

A primeira varinha a se manifestar e decidir foi a de Marie. Logo depois a de Lanna e Tomy, e então, depois de incontáveis minutos e dezenas de varinhas rejeitadas, definiu-se a de Eduard. Ele parecia mais encantado do que nunca.

Ao sair daquela loja, Duda teve certeza que não tinha mais volta.

Eduard de fato se formaria bruxo. E ele não poderia fazer nada, absolutamente nada contra isso.

Já estavam de volta ao Caldeirão Furado, Harry conversava com Duda sobre os próximos passos e sobre o embarque em primeiro de Setembro. As quatro crianças não estavam a vista, deviam estar em algum lugar por ali terminando de comer os chocolates que Rony havia comprado pra elas.

Todos pareciam bastante entretidos...

* * *

Lanna e Tomy já haviam terminado o chocolate e mantinham um certo olhar nada santo para Marie e Eduard. Estava claro que quando chegassem em Hogwarts aprontariam alguma...

Estavam sentados numa mesa em um canto mais escuro do bar. Começaram a conversar sobre quadribol, quando ouviram uma voz estranha atrás de si...

- Weasleys e Potters... Esse bar definitivamente é muito mal freqüentado...

Tomy virou-se lentamente para ver quem era, e logo notou, sem muita surpresa, que sua desconfiança estava certa.

Cabelos pretos, diferentes do seu pai, porem os olhos cinzentos igualmente frios e inexpressivos aos dele. Os traços mais fortes de sua mãe, e a indiscutível petulância sonserina...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. A não ser que queira se dar mal antes mesmo de embarcar para Hogwarts... – A expressão de Tomy chegava a ser assassina.

* * *

Harry achou estranho não ver as crianças por perto. Então, deixando Gina, Rony e Hermione dando instruções aos Dursley, saiu para procura-los.

E então, quanto não foi sua surpresa, ao ver a face daquela mulher.

Os cabelos negros, os traços rústicos e expressão dura, ele quase passou mal ao vê-la. Realmente, era bom achar logo as crianças, antes que...

- Eles estão ali no canto, Potter... Maximus parece estar se divertindo com eles.

O estomago de Harry deu uma volta. Nojo, isso explicava bem o que sentia por ela – Muito obrigado Malfoy, mas eu não me lembro de ter te perguntando nada...

- Ora ora ora, mas quanta agressividade. O que foi, anda tendo frustrações no trabalho, Potter?

Se ainda fossem adolescentes em Hogwarts, simplesmente Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson, teria azarado-a. Controlou a fúria por um instante, fazendo uma anotação mental. Seja aonde for que Draco Malfoy estivesse, sua mulher sabia onde ele estava. Realmente, já haviam sido várias as tentativas frustradas de pegar o homem... Passando por ela com certa agressividade, Harry foi até onde estavam as crianças. Ainda borbulhava de raiva.

* * *

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. A não ser que queira se dar mal antes mesmode embarcar para Hogwarts... – A expressão de Tomy chegava a ser assassina.

- Olha como fala com seus superiores, Potter. Você pode acabar se dando mal...

- Superiores? – Lanna soltou uma gargalhada debochada – Por favor, Malfoy. Pelo menos nenhum de nossos pais está sendo perseguido pelo Ministério, não é? Eles podem andar livremente, _nos trazer para fazer compras_...

- Repita isso e terá o mesmo triste fim dos avós do Pottinho aqui, Weasley...

Tomy ia levantando o punho cerrado para acertar Malfoy quando Harry o segurou.

- Deixe-o. Vamos, vamos embora. – Com uma ultima olhada ao pequeno Malfoy ali, Harry saiu acompanhado das quatro crianças que estivera procurando, indo em direção ao seu grupo que agora se despedia.

- Foi bom vê-los, pessoal. Nós podemos marcar algo pra fazer mais pra frente, não? Será um prazer recebe-los lá em casa... – Disse Neville, sorridente. Harry confirmou a afirmação, e então os três Longbotton sumiram em meio a várias chamas verdes.

Harry dirigiu-se a Duda, que esperava as ultimas instruções e então poder fazer o que queria desde que chegara ali – ir embora.

- Esteja me esperando no dia primeiro de Setembro às dez e meia, Duda, no arco que fica entre as plataformas nove e dez de King's Cross. Creio que o bilhete de Eduard esteja anexo a carta de Hogwarts, você deve leva-lo. Bom, é isso...

Com um ultimo aceno de entendimento, Duda saiu com sua família pela porta do bar. Desejando nunca mais voltar, claro.

Harry voltou para perto de Gina, Rony, Hermione e as crianças. Rony, ainda coberto pela capa, parecia bastante nervoso, tão ansioso quanto Duda estava para sair dali... Sem ser visto, de preferência.

- Bom, é isso então – disse Harry se encaminhando para a lareira – Vejo vocês em breve, espero. – Sorriu para Rony e Hermione – Gina, Tomy, vamos... – e em meio a uma explosão verde, desapareceram.

Hermione olhou para Rony e Lanna, e então pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu. Rony veio andando em direção à lareira, mas pisou na própria capa, que logo caiu, descobrindo-lhe o rosto – desastrado como sempre.

Hermione congelou. Não só ela, por um momento todo o bar pareceu parar. Mas então a voz de um garotinho gritando pareceu despertar a todos ali...

- É Rony Weasley, o goleiro dos Cannons!

Uma explosão de cadeiras se afastando e pessoas correndo até Rony foi o que se seguiu. Todos gritando, pedindo autógrafos, alguns até convidando-o para o almoço...

- Merlim Ronald, será que você nunca vai conseguir coordenar esses pés? – Hermione estava furiosa – Agora só vamos conseguir sair daqui amanhã de manhã, isso se tivermos muita sorte, claro...

* * *

**N/A:** _Primeiramente, queria pedir incontáveis desculpas pela demora da atualização. É que houveram alguns problemas pessoais que me bloquearam a ecrever, e depois veio o início das aulas e aulas em período integral, o que tem deixado meu tempo realmente curto..._

_Mas bem. Capítulo um pouco maior, para aquelas pessoas que havia me pedido._

_Esse não tá com muito humor, porque não tinha onde por muito humor mesmo, mas prometo que do próximo adiante eu vou seguir a linha da fic com coisas bem engraçadas._

_Quero agradecer à todos que mandam reviews e pedir para que continuem mandando, acreditem, eu só fiquei a manhã toda hoje escrevendo esse capítulo porque entrei aqui e re-li as reviews, o que me deu um impulso incontrolável de escrever. _

_Bem, é isso. Obrigada mesmo à todos, e grandes beijos à todos que lêem o que eu escrevo._

**By Mary.**


	5. Primeiro de Setembro

**_Disclaimer:_** _É crianças, Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu obviamente já teria dado os Marotos pra Juh... u.u_

* * *

**1° de Setembro**

1° de Setembro. Estação King's Cross, Londres.

Duda, Elizabeth e Eduard chegaram, exatamente às dez e meia, no arco entre as plataformas nove e dez. Como Duda já esperava, Harry não estava lá – esse pessoal nunca cumpre horários mesmo.

Mas não demorou muito a chegarem. Exatamente às quinze para as onze, Harry, Gina e o pequeno e entusiasmado Tomy apareceram ali. Gina logo atravessou a barreira para a Plataforma com Tomy – para espanto dos três Dursley – e Harry então encarou o primo.

- É só fazer o mesmo... - Disse o moreno, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer dizer andar até essa parede completamente sólida e esperar não bater nela? - Duda parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Exatamente. - A expressão de Harry era divertida. - Mas se quiser, eu posso atravessar com Eduard. Vocês se despedem aqui e eu coloco ele no Expresso de Hogwarts...

- Por mim, ótimo. - Duda parecia satisfeito com o acordo, e , embora Elizabeth não parecia aprovar, também aceitou.

Harry se afastou um pouco, deixando os Dursley se despedirem. Depois de alguns minutos, juntaram-se novamente, e Harry pegou o malão do garotinho.

- Certo, Eduard. É só você ir comigo contra a barreira. Se estiver nervoso, pode fechar os olhos, ou correr.. Ok?

O garoto apenas fez uma afirmativa com a cabeça, confirmando que entendera. Colocaram-se então a caminhar, lado a lado, em direção a Plataforma de embarque. Assim que encostaram na barreira, ela se desfez, revelando a locomotiva vermelha e uma nuvem de fumaça que já se desprendia dela. Avistando Gina, que estava perto de Rony, Hermione, Tomy e Lanna, logo estavam reunidos novamente.

- É melhor embarcarem, o trem já vai sair. - Disse Hermione, com o costumeiro tom _Eu-Sou-A-Dona-Da-Razão-E-Não-Ouse-Discutir_.

- Hermione tem razão... - Respondeu Gina, recebendo dos outros quatro um olhar de "Juraaaa? Como se ela não estivesse sempre com a razão". - Vamos, meninos. Tomy, nada de se meter em encrencas...

- Mas eu não me meto em encrencas, mãe – retrucou o garoto – elas que vêm até a mim.

Harry e Rony sorriram. Sabiam bem como é isso...

- Se elas vierem, então, dêem um jeito de sair delas... - Disse Rony, divertido. - Bom ano letivo pra vocês, e mandem notícias...

- Pode deixar, papai. – Lanna, até então quieta, parecia começar a se animar. Estava nervosa.

Rony e Harry os ajudaram com os malões, e logo estavam os três embarcados. Acharam uma cabine vazia, e debruçaram-se na janela para se despedir. Quando a locomotiva tomou certa velocidade e foi se distanciando, Harry e Rony viraram-se para suas esposas sorrindo fracamente, as duas pareciam preocupadas.

- Vai dar tudo certo... - Disse Rony, parecendo tranqüilo.

- Claro que vai. Tal pai, tal filho, afinal... - Harry tinha um sorriso extremamente bobo no rosto.

- Esse é exatamente o meu medo. - Finalizou Hermione. E os quatro aparataram dali.

* * *

Quando o trem começou a andar, colocando-se em direção ao destino final e ao ano letivo daquelas centenas de alunos. Thomas Potter, Eduard Dursley e Lanna Weasley pareciam nervosos. Ou melhor, os dois primeiros pareciam nervosos. Lanna estava histérica.

- ...E a Torre de Astronomia tem uma visão linda à noite. E também tem o teto do Salão Principal, eu já falei sobre ele? O teto é enfeitiçado para...

- Para parecer o céu, da mesma maneira que ele está do lado de fora do castelo. E você leu isso em _Hogwarts, uma história... _- Completou Tomy, com a voz entediada.

- Erm... Como você sabe? - Lanna parecia encabulada.

- Você repetiu isso pra mim nos últimos onze anos, Lanna... - Tomy abriu um sorriso cínico, e as orelhas de Lanna ficaram vermelhas.

- Muito engraçado você, Thomas Potter.

- Eu sei que sou demais, Lanna Weasley...

- Ora ora ora... - um quarto garoto entrou na cabine – Parece que a sua humildade continua a mesma, Tomy.

- Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! - Lanna levantou-se de um pulo, e abraçou o recém chegado.

- Oi Lanna... - disse ele, tentando respirar – será que seria pedir muito pra você liberar a minha traquéia?

- Ahn... Me desculpe... - e orelhas da cor de cabelos.

Tomy levantou-se e apertou a mão do garoto, sorridente. Eduard olhou-o com uma expressão de dúvida, e até um pouco apreensivo. Normal, visto a aparência do garoto a sua frente.

Alto, forte, a pele branca combinava bastante com os olhos cor-de-mel. Porem, o que chamava atenção era seu cabelo – um tom azul escuro, liso e arrepiado.

Tomy olhou de Eduard para o outro garoto, e logo colocou-se a explicar...

- Eduard, esse é Peter Lupin, um amigo nosso. Ele cursa o terceiro ano e está na Grifinória, lá em Hogwarts...

- Ahn sim... - disse um Eduard encabulado – Prazer em conhece-lo.

- O prazer é meu. - Respondeu Peter com um pequeno sorriso – Já havia ouvido falar de você. Será que posso ficar nessa cabine, Lanna?

- Claro que po...

- Por que perguntou apenas pra Lanna? - disse Tomy emburrado.

- Porque ela é a Princesa dos meus sonhos, Tomy. E deixa de ser estraga prazeres, _Sr. Eu-Tenho-Ciúmes-Da-Minha-Priminha._

Tomy bufou, e Lanna agora estava decididamente tão vermelha quando os cabelos de todos os Weasleys somados. Eduard sorria, e Peter sentou-se junto com eles.

Estava começando. E seria inesquecível.

* * *

A Lua já aparecia no céu, jogando seu brilho dentro do vagão, e a conversa parecia animada. Lanna, Peter e Tomy explicavam a Eduard o que era quadribol...

- As balizas ficam a uns 15 metros do chão... O Goleiro, por vezes, é tão herói do jogo quanto o Apanhador... - explicava Tomy.

- E isso, a Lanna sabe melhor do que ninguém. - Observou Peter.

- Por que, Peter? - Perguntou Eduard, que agora parecia bem mais tranqüilo.

- O pai dela é o melhor goleiro do mundo... - Peter parecia viajar em pensamentos enquanto dizia isso, como se lembrasse das defesas do famoso goleiro dos Cannons.

- Uau... Isso deve ser legal...

- É, eu queria jogar no time de Hogwarts... - Disse Lanna.

- Isso seria fácil, Lanna. Você e o Tomy tem quadribol no sangue. O papai me contou que quanto o Tio Harry estava em Hogwarts, ele era o melhor apanhador que poderia existir... E disse também que o avô do Tomy era um ótimo apanha...

As palavras de Peter foram cortadas por uma batida seca da porta da cabine. Um garoto branco, de rosto pontudo e olhos cinzentos, cabelo preto caindo sobre o rosto entrou – sem ser convidado, obviamente.

- Parece que os Potter não perdem a mania de andar com trouxas – disse ele olhando para Eduard – papai disse que no tempo dele, Harry Potter andava com a Sangue Ruim da Grange...

Ele parou a frase ao meio, interrompido por um soco na boca dado por Tomy. O canto de seus lábios sagravam...

- Eu já disse pra você não aparecer na minha frente, Malfoy.

- Ora seu... - Maximus ia partindo para cima de Tomy para continuar a briga, Peter já estava em pé se enrolando com os dois também, então uma seqüencia de feitiços foi vista, e logo o Malfoy estava estirado no chão, Tomy e Peter espumando de raiva em seus assentos.

- Vocês deveriam ter deixado eu acabar com ele... - disse o pequeno Potter, irritado.

- E você quer perder pontos pra sua casa antes mesmo de ter uma, ô projeto de gnomo? - disse Anne, olhando de Tomy para Malfoy, que estava desacordado.

- Não é muito inteligente se meter em brigas no trem, Thomas... - disse Julia, séria.

- Mas ele estava xingando o Eduard e a Tia Mione! - replicou o outro, gritando. Elas ergueram a sobrancelha, e voltaram-se para Peter.

- Você deveria ter impedido, ao invés de se meter. Sabe o que isso pode causar... - disse Anne, ainda parecendo séria.

- E arrumar uma encrenca pra Grifinória antes mesmo de chegarmos na escola, Pet... - completou Julia.

- Nem vem, tá? Esse imbecil passou dos limites!

- Nós passaremos dos limites com ele também, Sr. Lupin... - disse Adan, entrando na cabine.

- Só nos dê tempo de chegar em Hogwarts. - completou Jack, entrando na agora super-populada cabine.

- É melhor dar um jeito nisso aí, Anne... - disse Adan, no meio de um sorriso.

- Vocês são mais fortes...

- Mas vocês fizeram o serviço sujo!

- Poooooor favor, Jack.

- Sem chances, Julia.

- Eu pago uma cerveja amanteigada pra você em Hogsmead...

- Ainda não convenceu...

- Ok, priminho. Eu banco um dia seu na Zonko's.

- Agora falamos a mesma língua. - e os gêmeos saíram com Malfoy pelo corredor.

- Bom, nos vemos na escola... É melhor vocês se trocarem, já estamos chegando... - disse Julia, saindo.

- E vê se cuida deles, Pet. - disse Anne acompanhando sua gêmea.

- O pior sempre sobra pra mim... - sorriu Peter, olhando para os três.

- Engraçadinho... - terminou Tomy, levantando-se para se trocar.

* * *

- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO! HEY, BAIXINHOS! POR AQUI! - bradava o meio-gigante.

- Bom, vejo vocês depois da seleção... - e com um ultimo aceno, Peter foi em direção as carruagens que o levaria até a escola.

Os três novatos seguiram, então, em direção a Hagrid. Tomy estava com um pequeno sorriso, Lanna parecia sem palavras e o mesmo se aplicava a Eduard. Seguiram o Guarda-Caças até os pequenos barquinhos para a travessia do lago, e começaram a navegar.

Logo o castelo pode ser visto, o que gerou vários burburinhos. Desembarcaram então e Hagrid os guiou até a escadaria de mármore, onde um bruxo alto e de aparência cansada sorria para eles.

- São todos seus, Professor. - disse Hagrid.

- Obrigado Hagrid, eu assumo daqui. Pode ir para o Salão. - Ele sorriu.

Lanna e Tomy pareciam felizes em vê-lo. E estavam. Começar o ano com aquele homem ali era, com certeza, sinal que tudo daria certo.

- Boa noite, novos alunos. Eu sou o Professor Remo Lupin, Diretor da Grifinória e Vice Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e venho aqui dar-lhes boas vindas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Sabe qual o único jeito de Mary escrever?  
Sendo pressionada. XD_

_Bom, hoje eu não poderia deixar de vir.  
Afinal, esse capítulo é MUUUUUITO especial, tanto quando o dia de hoje.xD_

_Por que?  
Dãr.  
É niver da Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. /o/ _

_E ela me pediu como presente pra atualizar a fic, e cá estou. xD  
Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, parabéééééns. xD  
E todas aquelas outras coisas de aniversário e tal. u.u"_

_Hauahuauhuhahuahahuahuhaua.  
Te adoro um montão, moça-que-canta-comigo-via-Skype!  
E PROMETO atualizar isso aqui com mais freqüencia, Cin. Só pra você não me chamar mais de Srta-Lerda. xD _

_Parabéns again, e muitas felicidades pra ti, Srta. Estressadinha.  
E que venham muitas e muitas fics da Srta Wheezy por aí. ;D _

_Quem betou hoje foi o Pê!  
Ele tem me salvado quando o assunto é betar fics. x.x  
Brigaaaaaaaaada Pê, amo você!  
E leiam as fics dele, Pedro Raveclaw. Eu recomendo! o/ _

_Bom, por hoje é "só" isso.  
Obrigada por todas as reviews, é muito bom ler aquilo tudo.  
Mesmo que eu não as mereça...  
No próximo capítulo prometo responde-las. :) _

_Enfim, fui!  
E o próximo capítulo tá quaaaaaase pronto, então, prometo logo atualizar. _

_Beijos para todos._

**Mary. o/**


End file.
